A Night Out
by sidlelove
Summary: Sara goes out to a friend's club and is met with a surprise. Let's just say, she enjoys the surprise very much...Cath/Sara Pairing, dont read if its not your thing


**A Night Out**

**The purpose of this story, even i don't know. I was bored and it just came to my mind so i decided to write since i havent written anything in a while. The story is set in Season 5 when the team was split and Cath worked swings.  
**

**Dont have much to say about the story, Sara goes out to a friend's club and is met with a surprise. let's just say, she enjoys the surprise very much. **

**Disclaimer: All CSI characters are of CBS and all those people. But Nate is mine, ALL MINE. Enjoy...**

* * *

Sara sat down at one of the few empty chairs at the bar and slammed her hand softly on the table to get the attention of the bartender. The middle aged, blonde man turned around with a huge smile. And as soon as he saw her, all his attention was hers.

"Sweetheart you're here, and I thought you weren't coming tonight," The man spoke in a British accent which made Sara even grin wider. He put an arm around Sara's neck and pulled her into his arms over the counter so that she was almost lying on it. Lucky for Sara that she was tall, or else it would have been a very bad picture.

"I told you I would come, and you know I would never break a promise," Sara placed a kissed on the man's cheek before sitting back in her chair, "Especially one made to you."

"That's my girl," The man grinned widely before bending down to pick something. "Here you go, first drink on the house." He put a beer in front of Sara which she took hungrily. "So what do you think?" He asked pointing at the scene in front of them.

Sara scanned the packed club and grinned. It indeed was a beautiful place. Purple, red and green lights were flashing everywhere bringing a beautiful glow into the whole place with a few tables and couches arranged for whoever needed it. But what covered most of the place was the big, open dance floor where people were enjoying themselves very much. Sara turned to the man and nodded in approval.

"Better than the last one for sure," She nodded at him and took a sip off her beer. "Why are you bartending anyway? Don't you have someone to do that for you?"

"Well, my bartender called in sick so I'm just filling in for him," He answered calmly, mixing a drink for someone. "Plus, I like doing this. Involves my two passion, alcohol and drunk girls."

"Of course," Sara rolled her eyes at her friend and grinned as he attended to one of the girls asking for more tequila. She shook her head at the charming smile he put on, trying to score. She remembered the first day she met Nathan, he had tried to win her over with his charmingly boyish attitude and good looks. But it never worked on her, instead they turned out to be very good friends. Actually, one of the very few friends Sara had. He was the owner of two very successful clubs in Vegas yet he never learnt how to be smug even with money flowing under his feet. And Sara loved it about him.

Just then, someone patted on her back. She turned to see the familiar young blonde standing behind her with a huge grin on her face.

"Greggo, you came. Thank you so much," Sara stood up and hug her friend tightly. "I thought you were gonna leave me here alone to rot."

"Nah, I would never do that to you," Greg grinned. "Plus I was scared that you might kill me when you get back to work. I don't want to be the victim of a CSI, we all know too well how to hide dead bodies."

"That we do," Sara nodded and sat back, offering Greg the seat next to her. "Drink?"

"Just one or two," Greg sighed. "I have to get to work. Unlike you, I don't have the night off."

"Oe Nate, Greggo here wants a drink," Sara called to Nathan who turned and grinned at Greg, who waved at his friend.

"Greg my boy, you made it," Nathan held a hand for the younger man to take. "So what do you think? A bit too much?"

"Not at all," Greg scanned the club and grinned. "It's quite awesome."

"Thank you, and for that here you go, on the house," Nathan put a beer on the bar for Greg who took it happily. "Have fun yea? If you need anything just holla."

Both CSIs watched Nathan turn his attention to the increasing number of people gathering to the bar. It looked like an impossible task to handle the crowd but both Sara and Greg knew that Nathan was not just an ordinary man. Greg put his arm around Sara's shoulders and leaned on the brunette, turning her attention to him.

"So my love, you going to dance tonight?" He asked coyly making Sara roll her eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart, if you can get the right number of drinks in me I just might," She winked playfully. Greg chuckled and tugged on the brunette once before he let go of her and enjoyed his drink.

"This place is quite happening for its second night huh?" Greg asked as he checked out a group of girls who just entered the club.

"Well, its Nate's club of course it's popular," Sara looked at Greg and saw that the younger CSI hadn't heard a word she just said. He was too busy gaping at the giggling girls who just crossed their path. "Stop drooling over them. You know you won't have the guts to ask even one of them to dance, let alone get them to bed."

"Oh and you can?" Greg squinted his eyes at her in a challenging voice.

"That's not even a question Greg my dear," Sara slapped the man's arm playfully, taking another sip of her drink.

"Ok, let's make the night a bit interesting shall we?" Greg turned his stool to Sara who gave him an amused grin. "If you could get the number of two of those girls without telling them it's a bet and just by hitting on them, all the drinks you have tonight are on me."

"Pssh…that's like taking a candy from a baby," Sara emptied the rest of her beer in one shot and placed the bottle on the table. "I hope you brought your credit card, coz I'm gonna drain it tonight."

Sara took a minute to take a look at the group of people she was about to approach. There were three blondes and one red head in the group, each with a drink in their hand. She squinted her eyes at the drinks and saw that except for the redhead, the rest of the group was drinking cosmopolitans. The redhead however, was holding what looked like a scotch on the rocks. Sara grinned and jumped off the chair, adjusting her jacket.

"Let's do this," Sara put her hands in her pockets and winked at Greg who lifted his bottle in cheer.

"Good luck dearest," He winked and leaned back on the table, ready to enjoy the show. Sara lazed her way to the girl who, probably with the information from her friends had realized that Sara was eyeing her and heading to her. She gave Sara a look and grinned at her, which for some reason made Sara felt nervous due to the girl's lack of hesitation. The girl excused herself from her groups and headed to Sara who had stopped at her tracks, knowing that the girl would come to her.

"Hey," She said in a cheerful voice, which to Sara was very beautiful in an annoying manner. Sara was however, slightly taken back by the confidence in the girl.

"Hey," Sara leaned on the wall nearby, making way to some people who were waiting behind her.

"Jade," The girl held her drink free hand to Sara who took it with a smile.

"Sara," The brunette smiled. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a few seconds, but then the new song started playing and the girl started to bob her head along with it. "Wanna dance?" She pointed at the dance floor which was almost crowded.

"Sure, let me get rid of this drink?" Jade took Sara's hand and lead the brunette to her friends. Not knowing what to say to that, Sara let the girl drag her through the crowd and to her friends. "I'm gonna be right back." She said to the blondes who all giggled at Sara and Jade's hands which were entwined together. Without waiting to an answer from her friends, Jade put her drink into the hand of one of her friends before dragging a very confused looking Sara to the dance floor.

_This is way easier than I thought. _Sara thought to herself while she was being dragged by the hand by a complete stranger.

Jade put an arm around Sara's waist and pushed their bodies together as soon as they reached the dance floor. It took Sara a few seconds to realize that she was supposed to be moving her body along with the music, and not to mention with the girl dancing next to her.

"You aren't dancing," Jade got hold of Sara's hips and started grinding against her body. "Don't tell me you're nervous."

"Not at all, a bit taken back though," Sara admitted frankly as she started to sway her hips to the song, running her hands through the red, silky hair of Jade. "You didn't seem like a girl who would be this forward, with a girl for that matter."

"Hey I came here to have some fun after being in a dead end relationship for like months," Jade ran her hand down her own body, sexily moving to the song. Every move of hers was noticed by the brunette in front of her and from the look in the deep browns, Jade could tell that she liked it. "And when I saw you come towards me, I knew you could show me a good time." She winked, running her hands down Sara's chest making the brunette gulp.

"Let's hope I can huh?" Sara grinned and got into the song, dancing merrily with the girl.

They didn't speak for the rest of the song, they just danced with each other with Jade clearly lost into Sara's eyes. But Sara was too busy enjoying herself but she could feel the shorter girl's eyes on hers which was making her blush more, increasing the red on her face. But she ignored it and kept dancing until the song ended and a slow song came on. Sara stood, straightening her hair while Jade closed the gap between them by putting her arms around the brunette's neck. Since the girl was much shorter than Sara, she had to tip toe a little even with the high heels she was sporting. Sara put an arm around the girl while her other hand was buried in the pocket of her pants.

Sara would have loved to say that she wasn't enjoying the contact of a beautiful, sexy young girl on her body but she would be lying if she did that. It has been sometime since she had gone out to a club and enjoyed a night out. It's not something she really liked doing, but sometimes a night out could show you a good time, showing just how much you could have fun. She closed her eyes when Jade's head rested on her chest and she could smell the lavender in the red's hair. Her hand involuntarily ran through the silky curls before it stopped at her waist.

"You want to get a drink?" Jade lifted her head and asked Sara with a coy smile. "My feet's starting to hurt in these heels."

"Well, why do you wear them if it hurts," Sara put a hand around the girl's waist and lead her through the crowd towards the bar.

"Coz people say it looks good on me," She bit her lip, giving the brunette a questioning look. "And it makes me slightly taller, and I normally like to reach to my date's shoulders at the least."

"They do look good on you, but you shouldn't wear it if it hurts you," Sara smiled warmly and searched for Greg at the bar.

To her surprise, her friend wasn't alone. He was still sitting with his back to the bar, his arms resting on the table but between his spread legs stood a woman. The woman's curled blonde hair was waving in the air as people brushed against her back. And Sara noticed that every person passing by her was giving her a needy look, and a dirty jealous look at Greg for having her in between his legs. The blonde was playfully playing with Greg's hair making the man laugh, while her other hand was running up and down his thighs. Curious as to who had chosen to someone as shy as Greg, Sara closed into her friend still holding Jade close to her.

Sara saw Greg nod his head towards her. She stopped at her tracks when the blonde turned around and gave her a slight wave. She leaned back onto Greg's chest, resting her elbows on the man's thighs while Greg wrapped an around her stomach.

"Shit," Sara cursed under her breath making Jade giggle.

"Are you alright?" Jade asked, tugging on the brunette slightly, making her walk again. They were now few feet away from Greg.

"Catherine," Sara stated in a deep intake of breath, ignoring Jade's question altogether. She was completely lost in the blonde who was giving her a sly smile. Catherine was wearing a black sleeveless dress, which stopped at her knee, which to Sara was a bit too teasing for her own good.

"Well hello Sara," Catherine tilted her head to a side making Sara sigh again. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Uh huh," Sara was suddenly at loss of words and she had completely forgotten that there was a woman in her arms, who was completely unaware of the interactions with the breathtaking beauty in front of her.

"Hi, Catherine Willows," Catherine held a hand at Jade who took it with a confused look in her face. "Sara's girlfriend." She added making the girl's eyes go as wide as it could, and her jaws drop in shock. She looked up at the woman holding her and saw that the brunette was still staring at the blonde. With the look in Sara's eyes, she knew that Catherine wasn't joking.

"Jade Scott," She introduced herself with a soft chuckle. "I thought I was Sara's date but right now, I'm confused."

Sara could feel all eyes on her and she knew her cheeks had gone to a never-ending bright shade of red. She let go of Jade and sat down at the bar wiping her face with her hands.

"This is all Greg's fault really," Sara pointed defensively at her friend who looked shocked. "He said I couldn't get your phone number, and I'm just not someone who backs down from a challenge."

Jade crossed her arms over her stomach and tilted her head, with an accusing smile.

"I'm sorry if I lead you on," Sara shrugged sheepishly. "But she's right," Sara turned to Catherine, took her by the hand and pulled her into her lap away from Greg's. "This is my very serious, very sexy girlfriend."

Catherine giggled when Sara placed a soft kiss on her revealing shoulders at which Jade sighed.

"Oh well, I knew it was too good to be true when someone as sexy as you came to me," She smiled and turned to leave. "But I'll say, you do dance very well." With that, she swayed her hips away from them and to her friends who all gathered around her, probably to get all the gossip.

Catherine turned around to face Sara who gave her a very guilty smile. "So, you tell me that you're going to a friend's club opening and you forget to mention that you will be dancing with strange, hot, sexy girls?"

"Well you see sweetheart, that wasn't on my list when I got here," Sara shrugged, running a finger down Catherine's cheeks. "Greg made me do it, I swear."

Catherine turned to the man who was innocently drinking his beer, but with the glare he got from Catherine, he quickly stood up, clapped his hands together and bowed to the blonde.

"I'm very sorry ma'am for making betting your girlfriend to get the chick's number," He straightened up with a smile. "I promise I will never do it again until the next time." With that, he climbed back on his chair and went back to his beer.

"Isn't that just sweet," Catherine slapped playfully on Greg's thighs at which he grinned. She turned back to Sara and smiled. "Well, did you have fun with that girl?"

"Yeah I did," Sara nodded frankly at which Catherine gave her a shocked look. "But I think I'll have more fun with you, what do you say?"

"I say, hell yeah," Catherine pulled Sara onto her, placing her lips on the brunette's kissing her passionately. She nibbled on her girlfriend's lower lips at which the brunette moaned, giving her tongue access into her awaiting mouth. Her hands ran up Sara's thighs, under her shirt grabbing the brunette's breast, shocking her slightly. Catherine pinched Sara's nipples over her bra, making Sara moan loudly onto her lips. Sara's hands held the blonde's waist with one hand while the other roam up her stomach and ran it over the blonde's breasts, feeling her erect nipples over the dress. While her one hand teased with the brunette's breasts, Catherine's other hand was busy teasing Sara's core over her tight jeans. She felt Sara stiffened in the chair and knew that she had hit a spot, even over the garment.

"Ahem, girls?" Nathan's voice came from behind them forcing them to breakup their steamy play session. Sara turned her head while Catherine popped her head above her girlfriend's shoulders to meet their friend. "Hey Cath, nice to see you but you might not want to give the crowd a free show you know." He pointed at the club. The two women took a glance around the place to see that several heads had turned towards them, probably enjoying the interactions between the both of them. Catherine saw Sara blush even a brighter red but all she could do was chuckled and turn back to Sara who was biting her lips nervously.

"Back to whatever you were doing people, shows over," Nathan called loudly making Sara bury her head in her hands. "Drinks guys?" He patted on Sara's shoulders with a mischievous grin.

"I'll have a margarita and from the looks on this one's face, I think she'll like some vodka right now," Catherine pinched Sara's cheek playfully before taking a seat next to the brunette who turned towards the bar, resting her head on the table. "Awe baby, you're that embarrassed?" Catherine ran her hand up and down Sara's jacket. She saw Sara nod her head onto the table and chuckled.

"It was one hell of a show Sar, don't be embarrassed," Greg stated without thinking, receiving a slap on the back of his head by Sara. "Hit me all you want, but half the clubs is going to agree with me, wanna see?" He started to turn around to face the whole club.

"No, no need," Sara held Greg's shoulders tightly, turned him back towards the bar. Sara sat up straight and took off her jacket, throwing it on the ground behind the bar.

"Hello, do you think this is a coat rack my dear?" Nate stood up and scowled at the brunette who grinned.

"It's hot in here Nate," Sara said wiping her forehead.

"Of course it is, after that little make out session I'm sure the whole world has become hot for you all of a sudden," Nate rolled his eyes at her, placing Catherine's drink in front of the blonde. She heard the blonde chuckle making her turn towards her.

"Funny is it dear?" She asked coyly. Catherine nodded, while taking a sip of her drink. Without any notice, Sara put her hand on Catherine's revealing thighs, and raked it up her inner thighs making the blonde choke on her drink. "See, not so funny when it's done to you is it?" The brunette raised a smug eyebrow at the blonde who was still coughing.

"First, you should not do things like that when a girl's enjoying a drink," Catherine said in between coughs, with a smile. "Second, you shouldn't stop at mid destination. You should have gotten to where you intended to go baby, I would have liked it much better then." She grinned with a wink. But when she saw the shocked and embarrassed look on Sara's face, she broke into laughter, throwing her head back.

"I can never win with you can I?" Sara' shocked expression turned to a smile when she saw her girlfriend laugh. Catherine pulled Sara towards her and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"No you can't," She winked and turned back to her drink just when Nathan put Sara's drink in front of her. "So Nate, it's going pretty good huh?"

"Oh yeah, better than I hoped really," Nathan rested his upper body on the table, stretching his leg. "I didn't know you were coming, Sara didn't mention it."

"Well that's because she didn't know I was coming either," Catherine said smugly making Sara roll her eyes. "She wanted me to 'rest' when I got home from work, but I decided a night out is just what I need. So here I am."

"Well I'm glad you came honey," Nathan patted on Catherine's hands before turning back to his customers. Catherine turned to Sara who had gulped down her drink in two takes.

"That was fast," Catherine took Sara's hands, squeezing it tightly. "You alright?"

"Uh huh, I'd like to calm down a bit that's all," Sara grinned cheekily at the blonde who smiled smugly.

"Maybe you don't need to calm down," Catherine ran her feet up Sara's legs biting her lips seductively. Sara shook her head with a soft laugh.

"Later maybe babe, as Nate said we don't want to give these guys a free show do we?" Sara took Catherine's hands and kissed it softly. "Anyway, why aren't you at home resting like we agreed?"

"I rest too much," Catherine rolled her eyes and took her drink. "Plus, I can't sleep when you're not in bed with me. So I decided I'm going to keep you company tonight. But you know, if you wanna hook up with some other chick, I could leave." Catherine winked and sipped her drink cheerfully.

"There's no one in the world I wanna be with than you baby," Sara squeezed Catherine's hands, making the blonde go awe inside.

"Awe, isn't that sweet," Greg snatched the couples attention as he got off the chair and straightened himself. "As much as I would like to be part of your mushy, hot sexy night, I have to go to work." He gave Sara a quick hug and turned to Catherine. "So I shall see you at work tomorrow." He hugged Catherine and waved bye to Nathan before disappearing into the crowd.

"He's gonna be eaten alive by Grissom tonight," Catherine sighed heavily, leaving the empty glass on the table.

"He's in a bad mood?" Sara asked running a hand through her hair.

"Very," Catherine nodded. "Ecklie declined something to do with a bug's seminar that's supposed to be next month and he's being a whiny bitch about it."

"He was at work all through swings shift?" Sara asked, shocked at how lifeless Grissom actually was.

"Oh yeah, I have no idea why though," Catherine grinned, stretching slightly. She didn't know that when she pushed her breasts forward, her dress slipped slightly providing a delicious view to a very amused Sara. All of a sudden, Sara slapped slightly on the bar catching Nathan's attention.

"Keys," Sara said shortly making Nathan laugh. Without saying anything, he reached into his pockets, took a pair of keys and threw it at Sara who caught is professionally. He gave her a thumb up at Sara who smiled. "Thanks."

"What's that for?" Catherine asked, adjusting her dress slightly.

"Come on," Sara took Catherine's hand and pulled both of them out of the chair.

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked as she ignored all the looks that they were getting, probably due to the little public display of affection of theirs moment ago.

But Sara ignored Catherine's question and lead her through the crowd to a room at the back. Several people gave them a glare which both of them ignored while Sara unlocked the door and let Catherine in first. She got in and closed the door behind her, locking it securely. Sara turned to see Catherine examining the room cautiously.

An oak table stood at the far mid of the room with a comfortable looking chair behind it. Several papers were scattered all over the table with files and one single table lamp at the side of it. Near the table stood a significantly large refrigerator which was probably filled with all kinds of alcohol that were being served in the club. There was a pretty big couch at the left of the room and a beautiful fireplace at the right wall of the room at which even Sara shook her head. They could see that there were speakers all over the room but no player was to be seen anywhere. Both women realized that the deafening noise in the club was totally blocked out by the room and it was impressive to the extent Nathan had gone to make the room a perfect place for his romantic endeavors.

"This is Nate's office?" Catherine exclaimed as she saw the room they were in, heading closer to the table.

"More like his little bachelor's pad huh?" Sara stopped behind Catherine, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Well it's ours for tonight."

"Is that so," Catherine answered in a sultry tone making Sara insides jump a little. She twirled the blonde around to face her and cupped her beautiful face.

"Yea, I have missed going out and having fun," Sara said grabbing the remote on the table and pressing a button. All In a Day by Corrs started to play in a calming tone of volume bringing a smile on Catherine's face. "And I wanna make the best of the time we have right now together."

"I have no complaints about that my dear," Catherine stepped next to Sara, pressing their bodies together and wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck. She put a leg around the brunette's waist as she placed her lips slightly on Sara's. Sara lifted the blonde by the waist, letting Catherine wrap her legs around her body.

"You taste delicious baby," Sara hummed onto Catherine's lips before kissing her fully on the lips. Catherine mumbled something inaudible onto Sara's lips as the brunette tightened her grip around Catherine and placed her on the table.

"There's a perfectly nice couch there you know," Catherine grinned as she swept the documents under her.

"We'll get there soon enough," Sara winked pushing the hair on Catherine's shoulder off her. "What's the rush?"

"No rush," Catherine threw her head back and sighed when Sara sucked on her neck just below her ear. The rest of her sentence turned into a moan as Sara ran her hand up the blonde's thighs. "You better not stop at mid destination this time."

"Oh trust me baby, I won't," Sara smiled when she saw Catherine sigh heavily when her hands reached just where Catherine wanted it. When she felt Catherine's legs spread automatically at her touch, she knew that they were going to have an enjoyable and fascinating night ahead of them.

* * *

Sara woke up when a ticklish sensation ran up her spine. She opened her eyes slightly to see Catherine's head buried in her armpit, explaining why she felt ticklish all of a sudden. She lifted her upper body just a bit to see her surroundings. Clearly she wasn't neither in her or Catherine's house. Then she took in the view and smiled, understanding where she was.

"Hmmmm," Catherine let out a loud moan and stretched herself in Sara's arm. The brunette smiled and placed a kiss on her lover's forehead making her squint her eyes open. "Hey, you're up?"

"It's a bit cold," Sara grinned, hugging the blonde tightly. "And we don't have a blanket."

"Well, understands why you're stealing all my body heat," Catherine reciprocated into the hug, tangling their legs together.

Both women had fallen asleep on Nathan's couch after what seemed like endless hours of exploring every inch of each other's bodies. Neither of them knew what the time was or the situation outside the room they were in. But at the time, they didn't care. They were perfectly happy holding each other, resting their aching muscles. Just then, Sara's phone rang and the couple sat up on the couch. Sara looked around the room trying to find where her phone was and cursed as she got out of the couch trying to find it. She took her pants which was lying at the floor near the table, and dug into the pocket, finally finding the cause of the loud noise.

"What?" She answered the phone, slightly out of breath. "Oh hey Nate," She wiped her forehead, taking a glance at the blonde beauty sitting on the couch, her legs crouched to her chest, hugging herself tightly. "We'll come out in a minute." She smiled at Catherine who laid back on the couch, pouting slightly. "Uh huh, alright. Bye."

"We have to go?" Catherine asked softly.

"Well it's 5 in the morning now, so yes baby we have to go," Sara grinned, putting her pants on the table while she tried to find the rest of her clothes. "Where's my top?"

Catherine threw her body over the backrest of the couch, giving Sara a beautiful view of her naked back. "Here you go," She picked Sara's shirt from the back of the couch and threw it a shocked brunette. "Don't look at me, that's all you."

"You blame me?" Sara put on her panties and bra while Catherine lazed her way to the table and took her dress from the floor. "With the things you were doing me, I had to get it off me as soon as I could."

"I was a bit charged after you made me come that hard," Catherine winked putting on her dress slyly. "Don't complain, you know you liked it."

"Who said I was complaining," Sara slid her jeans up her legs, letting out a soft chuckle. "I'm very glad you decided to join me without staying at home."

"See, no rest and all fun lead to a great night didn't it?" Catherine turned around to Sara, asking her zip her dress for her. The brunette ran a finger up Catherine's exposed back before she zipped up her dress.

"Doesn't mean you can do it all the time," Sara turned Catherine around by her shoulders. "Ok?"

"Fine," Catherine rolled her eyes before tip toeing to place a kiss on Sara's nose. "Anything for you sweetheart."

"That's my girl," Sara nodded smugly, finishing up putting on the rest of her clothes and shoes. She leaned on the table watching Catherine put on her heels. She couldn't help but smile and wonder at her luck for having such a beautiful and loving person in her life.

"Shall we?" Catherine straightened her hair and stood up from the couch. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked, curious as to why Sara was staring so intently at her.

"Nothing, let's head out shall we?" Sara grabbed the keys from the table and took Catherine's hand into hers. Catherine nodded and followed Sara out of the room.

To their surprise, there was no noise whatsoever coming from any corner of the club. The flashlights were gone, but several normal lights were brightening he interiors of the currently empty club. Both women's attention was grabbed by the soft humming coming from the bar where Nathan was laying comfortably, with one leg crouched towards her body and his hands covering his face.

"Will she keep on the ground trying to ground me, slowly forgive my lie lying to save me," He was singing along with his own tune, completely unaware of their presence in the room. "Could she love me again or will she hate me," Catherine turned to Sara and raised a questioning eyebrow to which Sara shook her head with a smile.

"Probably not I know why, can't explain me," Sara completed the rest of the verse for him, making him lift his head up and grin at the couple. "Gotta love Alice in Chains huh?"

"Always babe, always," He sat up and raised his beer bottle at them and check his watch. "So, 6 hours huh? That's gotta be a record."

Both Catherine and Sara's cheeks went bright red at Nathan's comment. "Just because we were in there for that long doesn't mean we did it all night long," Sara rolled her eyes in an embarrassed manner. "But you're right, it's a new record."

"Hey," Catherine slapped playfully on Sara's arms making the brunette chuckle.

"It's just him babe, why bother," Sara winked and lead the blonde to the bar, lifting her up so that she could sit on the bar as well. "There you go, want a drink?"

"Please," Catherine let out a loud sigh, realizing just how thirsty she was. Sara put a hand on the bar and jumped over it to the back of it making Catherine back away slightly. "Whoa, Ms. Acrobatics strikes again huh?" She grinned playfully.

"Again?" Nathan asked curiously and then shook his head. "You know what, I don't wanna know."

The two women burst into laughter while the man sat slightly horrified at the images that came to his mind.

"Hey Sar, one for me too," Nathan said putting the empty bottle on the table.

"So, did the night go as you hoped?" Catherine asked Nathan, fighting back a yawn.

"Much better," Nathan stretched himself. "But I'm fucking exhausted, no way I'm gonna try to deal with a bar alone with a rookie as my assistant."

"Oh yea, that was a very immature move man," Sara twirled the bottle between her fingers before pouring it into the glass in front of her. "You could have asked me, I would have helped."

"You bartend?" Catherine asked, raising a curious eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Nope," Sara shrugged. "But according to Nate, I have a born talent for mixing drinks."

"Of course you do," Catherine grinned while Nathan broke into laughter. "With the way you're moving those bottles, I'll say you're a natural too."

"Well thank you ma'am," Sara bowed slightly and placed Catherine's drink in front of her. "One Sara Special, just for you."

"I won't end up in the emergency room after I drink this right?" Catherine lifted the glass to her lips. Sara pouted making Catherine tilt her head in awe. "Ok ok, I'll take the risk." This made even Sara break into a soft laugh.

"What do you want Nate?" Sara asked, leaning on the table.

"Whiskey clean please," He said in a pleading tone before laying back on the table. "God, my back is killing me."

"Awe sweety, want me to rub it for you?" Catherine put down her drink and offered.

"If you don't mind, that would be great," Nathan lifted his head and flipped onto his stomach so that Catherine could see his back.

"No problem," Catherine shifted closer to the man and straddled his thighs, lifting his shirt up, rubbing his back slightly. "Where does it hurt most?"

"Lower back," Nathan mumbled onto the table. "Yeah, there..wow that's nice. AAAAAAAAAAH." He let out a loud moan making Catherine chuckle.

"Don't get aroused asshole," Sara slapped Nathan's butt and placed his drink in front of him. "She's my girlfriend you know."

"Man you're so lucky to have a woman with such magical hands," Nathan grinned at Sara who nodded smugly.

"Oh I know right," Sara raised her eyebrows playfully. Just then, her eyes caught the remote for the main sound system of the club. "Would you mind if I put on some music?"

"No go ahead," Nathan said sipping his drink, with his eyes still closed. Sara put on the music and started to shuffle the songs until she found one she liked. She jumped off the table and onto the other side of the bar, slightly moving her body to Look After You by The Fray. She took one hand of Catherine and pulled on it, slightly asking her to join her.

"His back's fine now," She grinned, helping her off the table. "Let's dance." She lead her girlfriend to the empty dance floor and started moving along with the flexible blonde in front of her. Catherine held Sara's shoulders and pressed their bodies together while Sara tightened her grip around her waist.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life," Sara whispered onto Catherine's forehead, playing with her blonde curls gently.

"And I'm lucky to have you baby," Catherine looked up at the brunette who was staring intensely at her. "I have never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you."

"I don't think I can live without you anymore," Sara stated frankly, making Catherine's heart melt with awe.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

"I can't get you out of my head," Sara continued as they danced to the music around them. Catherine just listened to the woman holding her in her arms, pour her heart out. "I think about you, about us before I take any step now." She smiled.

"Oh Sar…" Catherine ran a finger down Sara's collar bone making her sigh.

"I crave for your touch all the time, wherever I am, whatever I am doing," Sara opened her eyes and locked her yes with Catherine's. "When I'm at work, when I'm sleeping, when I'm eating…when I'm doing anything actually, I just want you near me. Selfish huh?" Sara managed to grin as she finished her sentence.

But Catherine shook her head, locking her lips with the brunette's cold, dry ones.

_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

Catherine nibbled on Sara's lower lip before sucking on it passionately. Sara's hands held the back of Catherine's head, deepening their kiss. When oxygen became a necessity, they parted their lips, just barely to breath.

"I love you," Sara let the words escape her lips for the first time. She opened her eyes to meet an additional twinkle in Catherine's deep blues and smiled. "I love you so, so much Cath."

Catherine hugged Sara tightly, kissing the brunette's neck.

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh_

"I love you too Sara," She let the brunette breath and grinned at her. "More than you know baby."

Sara's smile grew from ear to ear and Catherine could help but want to forever savor the moment of joy that was surrounding them at the moment. Sara crashed her lips on Catherine, kissing her passionately, slightly lifting blonde off the floor by her hips.

From afar, Nathan was sitting at the bar watching the loving interactions between the couple. He couldn't help but smile at how into each other the two women were, and his insides filled with relief when he saw his friend smiling that much. He shook his head when the two women's romantic kiss turned to a more hungry and needy one. He laid back on the table and tapped his feet to the song that came to his mind, thinking about his two friends.

"_In my world, before you I lived outside my emotions,"_ He let his voice flow with the tune. The words matched exactly how to Sara was when he first met the girl.

"_Didn't know where I was going 'til that day I found you,"_ He grinned at the memory of when the brunette first told him about Catherine, about how weird it was for her and about the unusual feeling that was forming in her towards the blonde. From that moment he knew that this girl was something special.

"_How you opened my life to a new paradise,"_ He sighed at how the blonde had taken the brunette in to her life, showing her the beauty in life after a long time. He was one of the few who saw the transition in Sara's life after she started going out with Catherine.

"_In a world torn by change, still with all of my heart, till my dying day,"_ He opened his eyes and turned his head to see the couple still dancing to the song, lips locked with each other. And he knew that there was no way Catherine could kick herself out of Sara's heart or life anymore, not as long as Sara was alive. And he knew that there was no way in hell the blonde would want to leave Sara's side, not when they were that much in love with each other.

Feeling his gaze on them, Sara opened her eyes and squinted her eyes at him, silently asking him what's wrong.

"Till their dying day," He sighed and shook his head at his friend. With additional warmth in her eyes, she winked at him playfully. And with that, she turned all her attention back to her love entrapped in her arms. "For sure."

* * *

**The first song Nate's singing is Rain When I Die by Alice in Chains, the next song to which the girls dance is Look After You by The Fray and the last song is the last verse of I Do (Cherish You) by 98 Degrees...**

**Hope you all liked it...do put in a review if u did, or didnt even. thanks**


End file.
